Cat On A Hot Tin Roof
by Little-Angry-Kitten
Summary: It's unusually warm in the base but then again it's summer so Skye blames it on that. It's weirdly quiet too, like where's everyone's?


**A/N:** **So I made a headcanon on Tumblr and then Zoroark3496 said he kind of wanted to actually read it and that's the story behind this.**

 **Anonymous asked: Do Skye and Ward ever accidentally come in contact with an aphrodisiac that Simmons had locked up in the lab?**

 **Again!**

 **That was like once!**

 **And Jemma apologised in length!**

 **To both Skye and Ward and poor Coulson that walked in on them getting on it the lounge.**

 **They had to burn the couch in case you're wondering.**

 **May was not happy with spending another 12 hours at IKEA!**

* * *

It's unusually warm in the base but then again it's summer so Skye blames it on that. It's weirdly quiet too, like where's everyone's? She has had a long weekend with an op that kept them locked up in a tiny flat doing surveillance and when they got back she could barely keep her eyes open enough to debrief and kiss Ward goodnight. By the looks of it she has been sleeping for at least twelve hours because everyone has either gone to bed or are out or something.

She even dropped by the lab to pick on Fitzsimmons but they weren't there. Alright that's a lie, she actually dropped by to raid Fitz's emergency candy stash but she didn't find much. Just a couple of chocolate brownies that kind of tasted like strawberries too? But it doesn't matter now, she ate them anyway and she has to come up with a good excuse because Fitz will actually skin her alive for stealing his candy, again!

She flopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, thankful for once that she got to it first and would actually enjoy some quality time with it. What no one tells you when you join Shield is that you don't have a steady schedule so you kind of miss on most of your shows and Skye can't really have that. But between watching shows and fucking with Ward she'd choose screwing with Ward any day. She can catch up with new episodes on Netflix anyway.

Two episodes into Kitchen Nightmares, Skye's all hot, wet and bothered and usually she needs like twenty minutes of foreplay to get like this. Because Gordon Ramsey might be hot but he's not that hot to get her going so easily! She rubs her thighs together and runs a hand over her forehead, is she running a fever? Why is she sweating so much?

"Sweetheart?" Her head snaps towards the doorway, her eyes feasting on Ward's tall form as he looks at her worriedly. "Are you alright?" He's wearing a pair of sweatpants that do nothing to hide exactly what he's packing inside his boxer briefs and his Henley is like clutching on his abs and his biceps and Skye just really wants to run her lips over them. Over every inch of his body to be honest, she just wants to lick and suck and bite and have him moan her name like there's no tomorrow.

She's done it before.

"Come here." She orders and Ward rushes to her side, she's on his lap a moment later and her mouth fuses on his before he can really ask anything else. "I missed you." She moans as she grounds herself against his half harden length and she knows she won't need much to get him where she is. "I missed you fucking much, babe. I need you!" The moan she tears from the back of his throat is all kinds of loud and hot and Skye just needs their clothes off.

"Skye." He groans as her small hand slips inside his sweats and takes hold of his dick now standing at attention. He's kissing her back with the same urgency she does, and his hands leave paths of fire as they trail up and down her burning body, every nerve stands at attention crying for more of him, more of his touch and Ward is never one to disappoint.

Skye absolutely loses it the moment he lays her backs against the couch cushions and settles between her legs. It doesn't mater that they are in the middle of the lounge at 10 pm and someone might even walk in on them, no. All that matters is that Ward is here, and he's hard and he's about to fuck her into oblivion and Skye just needs their clothes gone. She wants nothing but skin pressed against skin, she needs to feel all of him.

"Come on, Ward!" She whines as she pulls his shirt off at the same time he pushes her skirt high over her waist. Her underwear are torn the next second and she hasn't been more relieved in her entire life, his cock inside her comes to top off the feeling of euphoria flooding her body. Her back arches off of the couch and yes it's always good with them, fantastic really, but never that good or that intense.

Never!

He pushes her blouse up and when his lips wrap around a taut nipple the coil deep inside her belly springs and Skye's just falling and falling and falling and it doesn't really stop. She doesn't want it to stop because the moment Ward touches her clit she's so fucking gone it's not even funny. She barely registers her screams or Ward's loud moans as they try to silence each other with kisses.

"Fuck." He whimpers as he falls on top of her and it's exactly what she's thinking. Her body is still shaking with the force of her orgasms, as in plural, and she runs her hands up and down his back trying to understand what happened. "Not that I'm complaining but what was that?" Ward places a kiss on her forehead and on each other cheeks before he drops a last one on her lips.

"I have no fucking idea." She murmurs, her minds feels less foggy now, the ache between her legs has faded but then again her boyfriend just fucked her brains out.

"What the hell is all that noise. Can't a Director catch a brea-" Coulson's sentence is cut in half as his eyes land on the couple on the couch and he turns all kinds of red and green as his mind goes into overdrive. "My office." He barks and his nostrils flare a little and if he wasn't about to hand them their asses on a silver platter Skye would have laughed. "Five minutes."

And then he's out.

~oOo~

"He's going to murder me!" Ward whines as she drags him behind her. It's not the first Coulson catches them in the act and this time even wearing a lot more clothes than the others to be honest. "I can feel it, he's going to murder me! Or even worse, castrate me!" She can really see the reason behind that last one, while Coulson doesn't approve of their relationship he promised to put up with it as long as Ward stops defiling Skye in places they can be seen.

"Don't worry." She assures him lacing their fingers together. "I won't let him. I promise!" Ward gives her a look full of doubt and pain as they step inside Coulson's office and he's still livid. Skye swears she can see the steam bowling out of her boss's ears.

"All I asked for was for you to keep it in your pants." Coulson lets the words out slowly as if trying to restrain himself, that's his _'Supreme Dad'_ Skye's ashamed to admit she can tell it apart form his _'Director Coulson'_ and _'My babies are growing up so fast'_ voices. Come to think of it Coulson has many voices except the one he needs to keep his agents in line. "Instead what I get is walking in on you, again!, doing things you shouldn't!"

"But it wasn't mine or Grant's fault, DC!" _Two can play that game_ , she thinks as she sticks her bottom lip out, letting it quiver just for kicks and Coulson's eyes soften for a brief moment.

"What was it this time, then?" He hisses slamming his hand against his desk. Ward shakes a little beside her, all 6 foot 5 of him and while Skye didn't have the pleasure of being caught red handed when she was a teenager what she missed then she goes through now.

"I don't know." She shrugs like it's no big deal and it really isn't. "Whatever it was though I attacked Ward and we all know he can't say no."

"You tasted like chocolate and strawberries." Ward murmurs to himself and Skye has half a mind to ignore him. She's about to go back to talking their way out of trouble when he repeats again. "You tasted like chocolate and strawberries."

"Yeah I raided Fitz's candy stash. The only thing left were some brow- Oh!" Realisation downed on her.

Not again! It's the first time the science babies drugged someone with an aphrodisiac by accident. They did it twice on Hunter and once even Coulson himself. They only good thing about it? It made stamina stronger and sex like ten times better.

"The brownies were laced with something, weren't there?" Coulson's look is almost sympathetic.

"Yep." She nods.

"Get out." Coulson barks and they're gone the next moment.

~oOo~

"Agent May?" Simmon's voice is tiny as they walk through IKEA. Coulson has wondered off to God knows where and to be honest Melinda just doesn't care. She swore after the last couch they had to replace because someone, Hunter!, couldn't keep it in their pants she would never step foot in here. Besides letting Phil run free in department store is a nightmare, she always ends up picking him up from the 'Lost & Found'. "I'm really, really-"

"Don't." Melinda's voice is so calm and that's like ten times more terrifying than shouting.

"It was supposed to be for personal-" but another look from Melinda stops Simmons dead on her tracks. It's not like Jemma hasn't apologised like a bunch of times to all of them, those aphrodisiac laced brownies were in fact for personal use and Skye should really stop going through other people's things.

Simmons got the message though, no more use of experimental drugs.

On themselves or the others.

Not even for science.


End file.
